An electrical-power feed module is disclosed in EP 1 351 336. The plug module disclosed here has box terminals and a lyre contact which is electrically connected to each box terminal. The lyre contacts are plugged on to a busbar of a polyphase system for electrical connection. A cover must be removed from the electrical-power feed module in order to connect the electrical conductors to the box terminals, and this ensures protection against direct contact in the assembled state. The electrical plug connection of the lyre contacts to the busbars necessitates the assembly process being carried out together with a dielectric mount, which is used as a holder, for the electrical-power feed module.
Polyphase, encapsulated electrical-power feed modules are known from DE 101 56 214 A1 and EP 0 112 232 A1.